Ed Marks the Spot
Not to be confused with X Marks the Ed. For the GameBoy Advance level, see Ed Marks the Spot (GBA). Ed Marks the Spot is the sixth and final level of Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. Here, Eddy plans to share his secret stash of jawbreakers with his friends, but finds out that somebody has stolen all of them. However, whomever stole the jawbreakers left behind scattered pieces of a map, so the Eds have to simply collect all the map pieces, put them together, and track down Eddy's stolen stash. Plot *''is rummaging under his bed as his friends watch eagerly. He pulls out a suitcase.'' Eddy: "Quit crowding me, you're making me nervous." Edd: "Those jawbreakers belong to me and Ed too. We have a right to be close to their succulent sweetness." Ed: "To eat, perchance to slobber!" Eddy: "Oh, babies!" the suitcase "Come to papa!" friends mouths drop open. There is nothing in the suitcase. Eddy: the open suitcase over his head "This can't be happening!" small piece of brown paper with an X on it falls out. Edd picks it up. Eddy: "What's it say?" Edd: "It's a piece of a map, Eddy!" takes a gander. "I can only assume to our missing jawbreakers. If we had the other pieces, I could decipher the precise location." Eddy: "We have to find those pieces!" Ed: at a trail of footprints "Look, guys!" ---- *'Eddy': "My jawbreakers! So cold! So lonely! We gotta find the other pieces of this stupid map!" The Eds are in the place between wilderness and civilization. They find a device lying by a house, and take it over to its companion, where they plug it in. They then head for a drawn bridge. Edd knocks it down, and the Eds pass, along the way defeating a female bulldog before using the Trampol-Edd to bounce Edd over the fence. He works his way around the house, fighting off rats, until he gets to the lock on the fence door. *'Edd': "My, my, intriguing!" Edd unlocks the door, and his friends join him. They grab another device and carry it to its compatriot by the first, plug it in, and go in the other direction. After having the Batter-Ed shove a stray piece of furniture into a pond to complete a bridge, they fight off a bulldog and a rat on an island and then have Edd lower another bridge with his slingshot. On the next isle are a rat and the last device. After defeating the rat, they grab the device and head back so they can plug it in. With this done and with all three systems online, all that's left is for Edd to work his magic on the door lock. *'Edd': "This should work!" Edd unlocks the door, and it slides back, allowing them to enter a new area. After defeating some rats and some bulldogs, they come upon the front of a car and, behind that, Jonny. *'Jonny': "I can see our house from here, right on!" Behind Jonny is another locked gate, but this one is electrified. With a little work from Edd, the gate ceases to be electrified, but it is still shut, so they head off to another part and use the Trampol-Edd to get Edd over a low part of another fence. After fighting off several bulldogs and a few rats, Double D finds another lock and undoes it. *'Edd': "My, my, intriguing!" Edd's friends join him inside, and use the Batter-Edd to knock down a sofa that just so happens to be concealing another lock. Edd gets to work on this one as well. *'Edd': "My, my, intriguing!" The gate slides open, and the Eds enter an area where they're immediately under attack by two rats and a dog. After defeating these, Edd pulls out his slingshot and opens two bridges. After crossing the first, they do battle with four villains at once: a bulldog, two rats, and a spider. The second bridge is no easier, for after they pass it they face a bulldog, a rat, and a car hood. Ed is now put to the test, and he batters the hood forward, completing a third bridge and allowing the Eds to come to the other side, where they find two bulldogs and a rat ready to do battle. Once these are defeated, they need to unlock another gate. *'Edd': "My, my, intriguing!" Through this gate it gets no easier, as they still have to fight dogs and rats. With those dispatched, however, Edd just has to open another gate, through which Jimmy lies. *'Edd': "This should work!" Edd gets them through. *'Jimmy': "Oh, I so want this to look like a spitting llama!" ---- *'Jimmy': "Darn it! Origami's harder than it looks." Eddy: up "Hey, shrimp, gimme that paper." Jimmy: "Gah! It's the Eds! Don't hurt me!" cowers. Edd: "Eddy, please! You're frightening the poor lad!" kindly "Jimmy, could you please give us that piece of paper?" Jimmy: "Never! Well, maybe for a jawbreaker." Eddy: "Why you little–! Hand it over, half-pint!" Ed: "Wait! I know where we can get a jawbreaker for Jimmy." Eddy: "Good work, Ed!" is pointing at an obstacle course, where at the end lies some round object. "Let's get Jimmy his jawbreaker." ---- The Eds race out to get Jimmy's jawbreaker. *'Jimmy': "La la la la la, la la la la. La la la la, la, la!" Before starting the course, they have to defeat a bulldog, a rat, and two spiders, which are zealously guarding the entrance. After that, Edd has to take out his slingshot in order to complete part of a bridge, and only then do they use the Tower of Eddy to cross two bridges. After these bridges, many other bridge parts have to be felled, and Edd does so. With this done, Eddy connects the Tower of Eddy again, and they head off, knocking down one last bridge part so that they can cross to the land of the jawbreaker. Unfortunately, once they cross the bridge they're immediately surrounded by rats and spiders. After they get rid of their enemies, the Tower of Eddy is used to grab the jawbreaker, and the trio use this formation to re-cross the network of bridges and give Jimmy his jawbreaker. *'Jimmy': "La la la! La la la la, la la!" ---- *'Eddy': "Here you go, Jimbo! One jawbreaker!" Edd: "Fresh from the web of deceit!" heaves the jawbreaker to Jimmy. Jimmy: "It's so sparkly! Here you go!" hands over the map piece. As soon as the Eds have it, Jimmy's so-called jawbreaker erupts into spiders. "Aah! Spiders!" ---- With their map partially completed, the Eds head out to a clearing which is filled with islands connected by partial bridges with the other part needing to be dropped. The first order is to go up a hill so that Ed can knock some car fronts into the gorge; this done, they go back down and put Edd on a ledge with the Trampol-Edd so he can slingshot some of the bridges. When he comes back down, he knocks the last one down, and the Eds use the Tower of Eddy to cross some bridges, and simple running to cross others. Eventually, they reach the end, where they find two trailers and a stack of crates in front of the trailers. Eddy smashes the crates. *'Eddy': a jawbreaker "Oh baby! Come to papa!" What's more interesting is a fence that has a locked door. Edd starts working on the lock. *'Edd': "My, my, intriguing!" ---- The door opens, and the Eds are let into a clearing. They cross a bridge and see an unusual sight. ---- *''is chewing on something. He is in the middle of a circle of leaves.'' Eddy: "It's a piece of a map!" and his friends rush towards Victor. Rolf: "Stop, Ed-boy! You must not sully the circle unless you care to dance with the goat!" Eddy: "Dance with a goat? Are you kidding me?" shakes his head and points to Victor, who neighs in response. Eddy: "Urgh, fine! Ed, go dance with the goat!" Ed: "Let's mambo!" ---- The Eds get in Batter-Ed formation and ram Victor repeatedly to fight him. *'Ed': "To the victor, the spoils will smell!" Ed manages to knock Victor into the lake, winning the battle. ---- *''pieces the map together from its three parts. What is revealed is a picture of Eddy that has been signed by the artists: Lee, May, and Marie.'' Eddy: "Kankers! I hate Kankers!" Ed: scared "The Kankers have our jawbreakers!" Edd "What are we going to do?" Eddy: "We're goin' in! That's what we're gonna do! I ain't lettin' no Kanker steal my jawbreakers!" Eds gaze over at a trailer. ---- *''kicks the door to a trailer open and strides in.'' Eddy: "Kankers! Give me my jawbreakers!" notices a switch by the door. "Ah-ha! Check it out, Double D! This switch has got to lead to our jawbreakers! Stupid Kankers. I'm way too smart for them." walks towards the switch. Edd: "Wait Eddy! Don't touch it!" Eddy can reach the switch, the boards on which the Eds are standing collapse. The Eds fall through the trapdoor. Eddy: poorly "Ow, my head." door on the side creaks open, revealing the Kankers, who had built themselves stairs. Edd: pained "Oh, my back..." Ed: the door quickly "Oh, my spleen!" ---- The Eds are trapped underground with little time to get out. First off, they must cross a bridge which is half gone, a problem once again solved by Edd's slingshot, and then unlock a door where the lock is placed on a ledge. The Trampol-Edd is used to get Edd up there, and Edd unlocks the door. *'Edd': "My, my, intriguing!" Beyond the door lies a very narrow bridge. The Tower of Eddy crosses it, but the trio find their way blocked by a sofa. Batter-Ed is the only solution, and after that Edd has to unlock the door. *'Edd': "Hmm...this should work." The Eds are allowed to pass into the next part. In here is their greatest challenge yet: five bulldogs. Even worse, once the dogs are kicked, Edd still has to unlock four locks. *'Edd': care of the first "Hmm...this should work." the second "My, my, intriguing!" third "My, my, intriguing!" last "My, my, intriguing!" Before the Eds pass the door, however, Ed decides to dig in the sandbox and unearths the last part of the Space Ranger costume. *'Edd': "Ed, are you burying your underwear again?" The next room holds another narrow bridge, another blockading sofa, and another lock. *'Edd': "My, my, intriguing!" Through the door they find a giant cavern, and they rush through it with the Batter-Ed. *'Ed': "Run away!" Ed slams through the door. ---- *''the ceiling of this new room hangs a net, with Eddy's jawbreakers held inside. Below the net are the Kankers, who are giggling at the Eds.'' Eddy: "My jawbreakers!" Kankers make kissy-faces, and the Eds scream. ---- The Kankers are on top a platform, shelling the Eds with refuse. Ed is going to have to try and take them down by throwing various pieces of litter back. *'Edd': "It's the sticky notes of the apocalypse!" The Eds duck and hide from the Kankers. *'Lee': "I love a good chase before the kill!" Marie: "Watching them run around so much is making my armpits sweaty." May: trash "Special delivery!" Lee: trash "Get ready for this, boys!" makes a hit. "Playin' hard to get, huh?" Eddy: "I'm too young! And handsome!" Ed: "Prepare to meet your doom!" Eventually, Ed manages to break the platform on which the Kankers are standing. ---- Kankers are laughing still when the platform collapses beneath them. The jawbreakers fall out of the net and roll around. Eddy: "The jawbreakers! Quick! Grab 'em!" Eds grab as many jawbreakers as they can. Eddy: "Let's get out of here!" Eds leave the room they were in and find themselves in one that's decorated for a wedding ceremony. Eddy: dead in his tracks "What the–" Edd: "I don't like the implications of this!" giggling draws their attentions. The Kankers have just come in, and they're dressed to wed. May shuts the door with her foot. Lee: "Let's get this party started!" Kankers gang-rush the Eds. The Eds: "NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trivia *Several episodes seem to have influenced the plot for this episode: **The treasure map seems to have been taken from "O-Ed Eleven." **The Eds having to marry the Kankers is taken from "Honor Thy Ed." **The music from this episode is the same music as was played in "Know it All Ed." *Also, several quotes are taken from other episodes. **'Ed': "Prepare to meet your doom!" Episode: "Button Yer Ed" (as part of a larger quote; Eddy said the line himself in "Dawn of the Eds") **'Edd': "It's the sticky notes of the apocalypse!" Episode: "Momma's Little Ed" **'Ed': "To the victor, the spoils will smell!" Episode: "If It Smells Like an Ed" *This is the longest level of the game. *There is an episode of the show that makes the same title reference, which is "X Marks the Ed." *The sandbox containing the Space Ranger costume is found in the third part of the Kankers' lair. *If the player accomplishes unlocking the gates and breaks the sofa blocking the last lock, the door will, when opened, lead to a series of islands. Going left will let the player progress whilst going right will take the player to a "Chicken Chase" minigame, which unlocks the "Movie–Special" (actually the trailer for the game) easter egg. *'Goof': When the map is put together, you can see three signatures in one corner. Look closer, however: the signatures are on the piece that the Eds had at the start. Somehow, they appeared there when the map was put together. Gallery IWasBornOnTheOtherSideOfTown.jpg|Something's not right... EveryoneOverHereJustPutsMeDown.jpg|A stray piece of map! INeverThoughtAboutItMuch.jpg|Ed looking over Double D's shoulder. TillTheFirstTimeISawYou.jpg|Ed found a clue! ItsBadEnoughToLoveYouFromAfar.jpg|Finding part of a lock. MeDownHereAndYouUpWhereYouAre.jpg|Well this looks weird... IfYouHadntGivenMeThatLook.jpg|The gate slides open. ThatsAllItTookItsTrue.jpg|Having to take on two bulldogs at once? Eddward, I hope you're up for the challenge. BabyWhatsAPoorBoyGot.jpg|These fences are most certainly electrified. NotAHeckOfALot.jpg|Go left to continue the level, right to catch a chicken. JustAHeartThatsTrue.jpg|Jimmy doing origami. OneThingHeSureDontNeed.jpg|Well this looks tough... IsAHeartThatBleeds.jpg|...it is. WithTheseLovesickBlues.jpg|Why are there so many tire swings here, anyway? IKnowAPoorBoyCantGoFar.jpg|You step off the bridge, and this is what greets you. MaybeBabySomedayDriveYourCar.jpg|The Eds carrying the jawbreaker to Jimmy. ICanLookInMyRearview.jpg|"Fresh from the web of deceit!" IntoThoseEyesOfBlue.jpg|The second piece of map. NowTellMe.jpg|"SPIDERS!!!" TellMeWhat.jpg|This is a pretty big creek. IsAPoorBoy.jpg|Crossing the creek. GoingToDo.jpg|See those crates? There's a jawbreaker in one of them. IRememberHoldingOnToYou.jpg|Victor. AllThemLongAndLonely.jpg|"You must not sully the circle unless you care to dance with the goat!" NightsIPutYouThrough.jpg|The full map. SomewhereInThereImSureIMadeYouCry.jpg|The signatures...wait, wasn't that piece the one the Eds had at the start? ButIRecall.jpg|Ah, Ed holding onto Edd for mutual comfort...good times. AllOfThemNightsDownInMexico.jpg|"Stupid Kankers. I'm way too smart for them." OnePlaceIMayNeverGo.jpg|Yes, Eddy, you are too smart for them. That move? Just genius. InMyLifeAgain.jpg|Ed unearths part of a costume. WasIOffSomewhere.jpg|Eddy's stash held hostage. OrJustTooHigh.jpg|And below it, the guards. IOnlyMissYouHereEveryNowAndThen.jpg|This is the final battle. LikeTheSoftBreezeBlowin.jpg|...didn't this happen to the Eds when you tricked them into this mess? UpFromTheCarribean.jpg|Do you think there will be a reception? MostNovembersIBreakDownAndCry.jpg|The Kanker Brides. ButICantRememberIfWeSaidGoodbye.jpg|The worst part here (aside from marrying the Kankers) is that if the marriage is in fact legal, at least half of Eddy's stash legally belongs to the Kankers, unless the Kankers prepared pre-nuptials, in which case they'd probably claim all of the jawbreakers as theirs. Walkthrough Video Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Mis-Edventures Levels